


Ojos Tras las Puertas.

by MonroeN



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó con un Halloween, una paliza y el aliento en el cuello. Se disparó con una borrachera deprimente. Terminó en la idea de averiguar en internet qué cosas podrían hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí en el 2011 junto con mi Socia bella<3 Ella me dio la idea y yo la desarrollé. Loveu Socia!

A simple vista todos los días es lo mismo. Pero hace un par de años que dentro de mi no es así. Jamás en la vida creí que alguien llegara a gustarme tanto, ni mucho menos que ese alguien sería un hombre, pero justamente él ha logrado romper todos mis esquemas. Aún no logro entender por qué él logró captar la atención de alguien como yo: un amante empedernido. Y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

¿Qué te hace tan especial, Billy? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

\- ¡Hey! –Una mano que bailoteaba frente a mis ojos interrumpió mis pensamientos.- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –Preguntó Georg, mi mejor amigo, y por su expresión diría que estaba algo molesto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Respondí con otra pregunta, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Que a qué me refiero? Últimamente actúas de una forma muy extraña. Es viernes por la noche y ambos estamos sentados en el sofá de tu casa frente a la televisión. ¿Desde cuándo Thomas Kaulitz se queda en casa sin hacer nada? –No me quitaba la vista de encima. Mierda, esto es incómodo.

\- Pues...pues, simplemente no tengo ganas de salir esta noche. –No se me ocurrió otra cosa, qué gilipollas.

\- No me digas. –Habló con tono irónico.- No pretendas que te crea esa estupidez.

\- Deberías, porque es cierto. –Rodé los ojos.

\- Sí, tan cierto como que Gustav será vegetariano algún día. –No pude evitar soltar una risita.- En serio, amigo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, Geo. ¿Qué podría pasarme? –Apagué la tele. Jodida programación aburrida.

\- No lo sé, tú dime.

\- No tengo nada que decirte. –Suspiré mirando a otra parte.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Me volteé, cansado de su insistencia.

\- Sí, Georg, estoy seguro. Quizás me esté por cazar una gripe. –Se quedó callado por un momento, lo que me hizo pensar que el tema había acabado.

\- No será que... –Joder, ¡cállate!- estás pillado por alguien y no te interesa conocer más chicas.

\- Pero qué idiota, ¿de qué hablas? –Mi voz sonó firme a pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel.- Se nota que no me conoces.

\- Si te conozco, por eso digo que actúas extraño.

\- Hm... –Y el silencio incómodo reinó la habitación.- Geo, no es necesario que estés aquí, seguramente Gustav tiene planes más interesantes.

\- ¿No te molesta que te deje solo?

\- No, claro que no... Además, Bill está arriba. –El solo hecho de decir su nombre me hacía sentir algo extraño en mi pecho.

\- Está bien. –Se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.- Nos vemos.

Y finalmente salió, dejándome sumergido en mis pensamientos nuevamente. Intenté buscar por donde había quedado cuando fui interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido de unos pies bajando las escaleras. Me volteé rápidamente para verle.

\- Creí que habías salido. –Se sentó a mi lado. Me puse tenso de inmediato.

\- N-no. –Carraspeé para aclarar mi voz.- No tenía ganas d-de salir. –Joder, no puedo estar más nervioso. Calma, Tom... Cálmate.

\- Eso es extraño en ti. –Se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa muy propia de él, muy angelical. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto, cabrón?

\- Sí... –Me limité a decir lo justo y menos.

Comenzaba a tiritar de los nervios y no quería que él lo notara, pero en el momento menos indicado se estiró sobre mis piernas para alcanzar el control de la televisión que se encontraba al lado contrario de donde él estaba. Rogaba que no haya notado mi erección que crecía a pasos agigantados, el perfume que él desprendía me ponía estúpido.

Luego de volver a su posición inicial, expulsé el aire acumulado en mis pulmones, relajándome un poco.

Malditas hormonas, maldita adolescencia.

\- ¿Has pensado qué haremos para nuestro cumpleaños? –Pasaba de canal en canal, sin mucho interés. Se volteó para verme y se relamió los labios de una forma muy sexy. No sé si lo hace a propósito, o si él es sensual por naturaleza.

\- La verdad no. Pero cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos será genial. –¡Argh! Maldita imaginación, deja de mostrarme imágenes guarras de mi hermano.

\- ¡Seguro! Siempre la pasamos muy bien juntos. –Dijo contento y me dio un pequeño golpecito en el muslo derecho. ¡Bill! No me toques, estoy cachondo y terminaré violándote.

\- Sí, pero pienso que debe ser diferente a los años anteriores porque, ya sabes, cumpliremos dieciocho. –Miré de reojo sus manos perfectas que descansaban sobre sus delgadas y perfectas piernas. Ascendí la mirada hasta su entrepierna…

\- ¿Y tienes algo en mente? –Si, quedarnos en casa y follar como dos perros en celo.

\- Me gustaría que nos quedáramos en casa y... -¡Follar!- no lo sé, hacer algo, solo nosotros dos.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? –Asentí.- ¿No quieres una fiesta, con chicas por doquier? –Su expresión era de completa sorpresa. Me sentí un poco ofendido.

\- No, no quiero una fiesta. Es algo que ya hicimos los años anteriores... De verdad quiero algo diferente. –Nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Me quedé embobado con su rostro.

\- Yo también quiero que sea diferente, no todos los días cumples la mayoría de edad. –Sonrió, parecía orgulloso de estar a unos meses de cumplir un año más. Para mí no era nada especial, solo quería estar con él y no compartirlo con nadie.

\- Cuando se te ocurra algo, me dices y planeamos todo, ¿vale? –Asintió enseguida. Se acercó un poco más y me abrazó. Mierda, mi entrepierna duele, siento mi ropa interior cada vez más apretada.

\- Te quiero mucho, Tomy. –Me apretó entre sus brazos y acomodó su cabeza en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración tranquila, muy distinta a la mía. Estaba muy agitada y comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho. –Sentía la enorme necesidad de tomarlo del rostro y besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aire...

Bill levantó la cabeza y besó mi mejilla. Creo que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos.

\- Iré a la cama, estoy muerto de sueño. –¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Está bien, que descanses. –Se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me derretí sobre el sofá. Tomé tanto aire como me fue posible y lo expulsé con fuerza. Dejé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

No resistiré mucho más esta situación. No puedo estar cerca de él sin... ¡Sin empalmarme!

Argh, esto realmente apesta.

Es extraño. Mis sentimientos son extraños. ¿Por qué digo extraños? ¡Extrañísimos! ¿Seré de otro planeta?

Todo esto empezó años atrás, en ese entonces teníamos catorce. Mi hermano gemelo, William, quiso salir a pedir golosinas para Halloween. A mi parecer ya estábamos algo grandes para pedir golosinas, pero eso a él no le importó. Me rogó que fuera con él, me dijo que sería divertido, que molestaríamos a los niños pequeños y luego de una hora repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, terminó convenciéndome.

Recuerdo que ese día se encerró en su habitación cerca de las 8 de la noche y no salió hasta las 10:30. Bill siempre se tarda mucho, cuida mucho de su apariencia. Además, ese día iba a disfrazarse, creo que por eso tardó más de lo normal. Yo no le puse demasiado empeño a mi disfraz: roí algunas prendas viejas, rodé por el lodo y me puse sangre artificial por aquí y por allá. Un perfecto zombi.

\- ¡BIIIIILL! ¡Los niños ya estarán durmiendo! –Le grité desde la base de las escaleras e intentando no moverme demasiado ni agitar las zapatillas que tenía en las manos porque llenaría todo de tierra.

\- ¡No toques nada! –Me gritó mamá.- Tu disfraz está genial hijo, ¿pero con lodo adentro de la casa?

\- Es culpa de Bill que no se apura.

\- Estoy llegando, estoy llegando. –Avisó bajando las escaleras. La boca se me desencajó cuando mi vista descubrió las largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de cuero, un chaleco de traje blanco y un frac negro. Los ojos estaban perfectamente delineados y hundidos con un genial efecto de la sombra negra, la piel pálida y unos colmillos puntiagudos se mostraban amenazantes cuando sonreía con malicia.- Estoy listo.

\- ¡Disfruten, niños! –Nos gritó mamá cuando salíamos.

\- Sigo pensando que es mala idea. –Rompí el silencio unas cuantas cuadras después. Él me miró como si le molestase.

\- Deja eso, Tomy, la pasaremos genial. En el centro debe haber alguna banda tocando. ¡Mira! Allí hay nenes chiquitos. –Se regocijó señalando al otro lado. Cruzó la calle y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Los nenes estaban recibiendo los dulces de una ancianita y cuando siguieron caminando por la calle mi hermano saltó frente a ellos y mostrando sus dientes gritó-: ¡Quiero chupar su sangre! –Los nenes automáticamente salieron gritando de horror calle abajo. Uno tiró la bolsa de dulces, así que llegamos al centro comiendo unos ricos chocolates.

Un par de horas después, muy tarde en la noche, volvíamos a casa cuando fuimos abordados por dos chicos más grandes que nosotros y ebrios. Nos decían cosas feas y mi hermano quedó petrificado del miedo.

\- Vámonos, Bill. –Le ordené tirando de su brazo para seguir caminando rápido.

\- ¿Bill? ¡Pensé que era una chica! –Dijo uno.

\- ¡Corre tú y tu linda novia! –Gritó otro y Bill se separó de mi agarre. Oh no.

\- ¡Yo me cogí a tu madre, puto cornudo! –Gritó. Y rápidamente comenzamos a correr con los tipos hechos una furia detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Idiota! –Le grité a mi hermano.- Ve por la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda, te veo en casa en cinco minutos. –Vi con horror como los tipos iban tras él. Corrí una cuadra más y retomé el camino que él tomó. Las piernas no me resistirían más, pero debía encontrar a mi hermano.

Unas cuadras más adelante lo vi caer y a los tipos comenzar a pegarle patadas. Agarré bolsas de basura y arrojé una, comenzando a gritar.

Si la tele me había enseñado algo, es que cualquier persona en su sano juicio no atacaría a un tipo gritando como si tuviera al diablo detrás. Salieron corriendo a la primera.

\- Bill, hermano, ¿cómo estás? –Me arrodillé a su lado y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas, secándole la sangre que salía de sus labios.

\- Me alcanzaron. –Dijo comenzando a sollozar. Lo alcé abrazándolo y rápidamente escondió su cara en mi cuello.- Tuve mucho miedo, Tomy. –Su aliento tembloroso chocó contra mi cuello y disparó a mi corazón.

Ahí comenzó mi dolorosa aventura de amar en silencio, me empapé de la locura de sentir un amor repudiado por la sociedad, porque amo a un hombre y ese hombre es mi hermano. Recuerdo haber buscado en el Internet y haber hablado con psicólogos online, y todos decían que era normal que los gemelos compartieran un lazo más significativo que el lazo de sangre, por la estrecha y extraña conexión que tienen. Pero creo que nuestro lazo vino fallado porque Bill no siente lo que yo, no me ama de la forma que yo lo amo a él.


	2. Chapter 2

 

\- Eh, Tom. –La voz de un ángel se metió en mis oídos y me acunó.- Despierta, te necesito.

\- Bill, ¿qué quieres? –Refunfuñé, acomodándome en la cama para mirarlo mejor. Hace semanas que Bill me viene despertando a medianoche por razones idiotas.

\- Estoy nervioso. –Bufé y me corrí, haciéndole lugar a él. Sus pies helados chocaron con los míos y me hicieron estremecer.

Se acomodó de tal forma que podía sentir cada centímetro de él y conjuntamente con su aliento chocando en mi cuello, hicieron que me pusiera duro de inmediato.

\- Mañana cumplo cuatro meses con Alice y no sé qué hacer. –Esa maldita perra...

\- ¿No sabes como agasajarla? –Pregunté indiferente. Los celos agarraron el martillo eléctrico y comenzaron a taladrar mi cerebro y mi corazón.- Cómprale unas lindas flores, un beso y que sean felices.

\- ¡No Tom! Pensaba traerla a casa ya que mamá y Gordon se van y hacerle una cena, mirar una película y... eso. –Terminó susurrando, con vergüenza. Me lo imaginé tiernamente sonrojado. Espera, ¿"eso"? ¿Acá? ¿Y con él?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con...? ¿Vas a follártela?

\- Preferiría llamarle "perder mi virginidad con la persona que en este momento quiero". –Maldita zorra. Me encogí de dolor con algunas imágenes que mi cerebro creó.

\- Habla con Gordon, él sabrá más.

\- Pero quiero hablarlo contigo primero, porque eres mi hermano. – ¡Hermanos y la hostia!- ¿Qué debo hacer, Tomy? –La manera tan dulce y tierna con la que pronunciaba mi apodo me destruía, arrasaba con mi cordura, con mi corazón.

\- Pues bésala, ábrele las piernas y métela. No me toques más los huevos, Bill, quiero dormir. -Se levantó con enojo, diciéndome por lo bajo que soy un insensible y no sé que otras cosas más. Eso no me dolió porque siempre que me hablaba de la puta de su novia reaccionábamos de la misma manera, pero que quiera perder su virginidad con ella me agarró desprevenido.

Alice no te quiere, hermano, no te ama ni te desea como yo lo hago.

En el desayuno él me evitó, como era costumbre después de una pelea. Más tarde, luego de ducharme, me estaba cambiando en mi cuarto cuando escuché a Gordon y a Bill platicando. Le daba los mismos consejos que me dio a mí aquella vez que debuté con una chica, pero esta vez no me sentía orgulloso de mi hermano. Me estaba muriendo lentamente, desvaneciéndome, sangrando, y nadie parecía notarlo.

\- ¡Mis saludos a la abuela! –Se despidió mi hermano con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me quedé embobado mirándolo, es precioso.- Bien, ahora que se fueron iré al mercado a comprar lo que necesito para esta noche. –Lo miré alejarse calle abajo, sonriente e ilusionado. Esa imagen fue una puñalada en medio del pecho, ¿cómo podría divertirme sabiendo que la razón de mi vida estaría haciendo el amor con otra persona? ¿Cómo sería el día de mañana, cuando él quisiera contarme emocionado lo que pasó?

No lo resistiré, no podré hacerlo. Y él querrá saber porqué no lo escucho, yo estallaré en llanto y le gritaré cuanto lo amo... Adiós hermandad. Me encerrarán en un psiquiátrico o me tirarán a la calle, seré señalado por la sociedad como un perro sarnoso y pecador.

\- ¿Tú qué…harás esta noche? –Me preguntó mirándome a través del espejo, mientras posaba vestido muy jodidamente sexy. Yo lo observaba sentado en la cama, con la mejor cara que podía poner en una situación así.

\- Esta noche me iré con los chicos, así podrás ser extremadamente cursi con tu… tu…

\- ¡Gracias hermano! –Saltó a abrazarme y mi corazón se disparó. Caímos en la cama, él a horcajadas sobre mí y mi erección palpitó bajo mi ropa. Creí que él podría sentirlo, lo que me puso muy nervioso.- Sé que hace muchas noches que te despierto sin razones importantes y te molesta…

\- Me agrada que vengas a mi cama por las noches. –Ok, eso sonó mal. El hecho de pensar que él no viniera más a mí me llenó de terror.- Pero tu novia no me cae bien y lo sabes.

\- Me encanta que seas el hermano celoso. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró un "te amo" que me dejó idiotizado.

Mis manos se encontraban pacíficas en su cadera, algunos de mis dedos acariciaban la tersa piel y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Estaba en el cielo y sobre mí un ángel.

\- Creo que...debo...prepararme... –Se le notaba nervioso, sonrojado. Se hizo a un lado y se incorporó, dándome la espalda.

\- Si, yo también... iré a... si. –Me levanté rápido y me fui directamente a mi pieza. Debía hacer algo con mi amigo despierto, pero quería guardar mis energías para la muchachita que conozca hoy y quiera una noche de sexo para olvidar.

Me di cuenta que había dejado mis pantalones nuevos en el baño, pero vaya sorpresa me encontré cuando por la puerta entreabierta vi a mi hermano con los jeans a los tobillos. No esperaba pillarlo como lo hice.

Recorrí con la lujuria abrasándome la piel las delgadas piernas blancas, el perfecto contorno de su trasero y su mano moviéndose al ritmo sobre su miembro. Se estaba masturbando y yo estaba mirando ese sensual espectáculo. Era todo mío, era una fotografía que no compartiría con nadie.

Oh, cosmos benditos que hicieron que esta noche estemos tú y yo separados por una simple madera, compartiendo los suspiros que llevan el nombre del otro, disfrutando egoístamente de los placeres de la carne con las mismas fantasías ocurriendo en nuestras cabezas como una película erótica.

Sincronicé mi ritmo con el de él y proyecté sus dedos en mi erección, como si estuviésemos juntos. Me estaba volviendo loco observarlo, me elevaba a la gloria el relacionar a un ser tan angelical, con la experiencia del conocimiento y descubrimiento sexual, algo tabú socialmente.

_Era como ver a Dios tomando el té con Satanás._

El vaivén de su mano comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración se entrecortaba y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás deshaciéndose en un gemido que intentó ser sutil, y yo me tuve que morder los labios con fuerza para no ser descubierto. Habíamos experimentado un orgasmo simultáneo, y por mi parte el mejor de mi vida.

Corrí a esconderme de nuevo a mi pieza, deseando que pronto salga él del baño. ¡Había manchado mi ropa interior limpia! Maldita sea, debía cambiarme entero otra vez.

Varios segundos después salí de mi cuarto sólo con una toalla anudada a mi cintura y me lo encontré en la puerta del baño, con los pómulos levemente sonrojados. Se me quedó mirando con vergüenza y me enternecí.

Mi mente dijo una sola frase: _Si supieras, hermanito..._

Una vez listo para salir, bajé con velocidad las escaleras y no lo encontré, así que grité una despedida. Cuando pisé el exterior se me vino el mundo abajo, estaba saludando a Alice con un efusivo beso. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa a mí? Si pudiera ponerme a gritar y a arrancarme los mechones de pelo, juro que lo hago. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Bill es mío!

\- Hola Tom. -¡Encima tiene cara para saludarme con la estúpida sonrisita!

\- Adiós. –El desierto de Sahara _puede_ demostrar más emociones que yo.

Caminé unas cuadras y recibí un mensaje de él: _"No me saludaste"._ Oh, maldito desgraciado, como me puedes...

Regresé sobre mis pasos y me escabullí hasta el patio trasero. Me asomé por la ventana de la cocina y allí lo vi, solo, agachado sobre el horno. Golpeé el vidrio y se dio la vuelta, asustado.

Me puse a hacerle morisquetas hasta que comenzó a reír, se lo notaba nervioso y quería relajarlo, porque más allá de que me duela lo que haga, esta noche será especial para él y debe disfrutarla. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, con media sonrisa pintada en la cara y mi corazón lo sentía latir como en las caricaturas, saliéndose de mi pecho.

Levantó su mano como queriendo saludar, pero sólo logró que quedara levitando en el aire, como invitándome a colocar mi palma en la suya. También levanté la mía y pude sentir su suave y cálida piel, la delicadeza de sus dedos rodear los míos.

Pero algo no encajaba en él ni a su alrededor: unas manos aparecieron por detrás, abrazándolo de forma muy posesiva. Alice me miró sorprendida y le habló muy cerca del oído, él le respondió con una sonrisa y se inclinaron para besarse.

Me fui cabizbajo, derrotado. Era simplemente perfecto el momento, él, todo, pero en esta ecuación yo era la X y debían despejarme. Yo no conectaba con la escena, ni los personajes, esta no era mi obra.

Georg y Gustav casi se espantan al verme, estaba destrozado. Me acosaron a preguntas pero no les dije mucho, no podía de todas formas. Los arrastré casi violentamente al pub o algún lugar donde haya gente y pueda distraerme.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas, me sorprendió el despertarme de repente y encontrar a una sensual mujer sentada en mi regazo. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

\- Gente, gente, disculpen pero yo me voy. –Anuncié empujando un poco a la dama.

\- ¡No, Tom!

\- ¡No nos dejes ahora! –Tenía ganas de quedarme, pero lo que más deseaba mi cuerpo en ese momento era dormir y sumergirme en el mundo del inconsciente. Nada me había hecho olvidar el tema de que Bill estaba con la novia en casa.

Enfrente de nosotros teníamos a una parejita de tórtolos, y la chica que se había sentado arriba mío tenía el pelo negro y rasgos finos, como mi hermano.

Con suerte me dormiría y despertaría al mediodía siguiente, o por la tarde.

Me sorprendió encontrar todo oscuro en casa, quizás Alice ya se ha ido. Subí las escaleras a tientas y un débil has de luz que salía de la entreabierta puerta del cuarto de Bill iluminaba el pasillo, me acerqué despacio y observé miles de cuchillos, sables, espadas y armas filosas de todo tipo clavarse en mi cuerpo, me abrían un hueco en el pecho y me arrancaban el corazón sin anestesia ni cuidado: Mi hermano estaba sentado en medio de su gran cama y la novia sobre él, a horcajadas. Se movía lentamente en medio de caricias y besos. La gran sonrisa de enamorado que mi consanguíneo tenía pintada en el rostro me despertó un egoísta sentimiento de celos.

Bajé las escaleras de nuevo, fui a la heladera y saqué una lata de cerveza. Me senté en el desayunador y en la oscuridad me bebí la lata rápidamente. Necesitaba otra.

Entre el llanto silencioso iba perdiendo la conciencia, pero de fondo tenía los horribles ruidos del amor golpeándome con furia en la cabeza. No sé si verdaderamente se escuchaban o con cada cerveza mis oídos adquirían mejor audición.

Me estaba muriendo, me estaba emborrachando esperando la hora final y la parca se había abierto una cerveza a mi lado. La chocó con la mía y me sonrió con sorna de lado.

La miré con odio, si iba a matarme que lo haga ahora y no me deje agonizando.

\- ¿Tom? –La luz del foco me irritó la vista. Me sentí un murciélago reaccionando con pavor de la luz solar. Por taparme los ojos con el brazo, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo de espalda.- ¡Tom! –Gritó y se inclinó para ayudarme, pero rechacé su ayuda.

\- Déjame.

\- Estás borracho, deja que te ayude.

\- ¡Déjame! –Le volví a gritar y fulminé con la mirada a los tres Bill que tenía delante. Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido.- Vete, vete con tu novia y fóllatela de nuevo. –La lata descansaba a unos centímetros de mí en un charco de cerveza. La agarré y me tomé de un trago lo que le quedaba.

Con dificultad me levanté, él intento agarrarme del brazo y lo revoleé para zafarme de su agarre, pero me abrazó por la cintura porque volvía a caerme. No me resistí, disfrutaba la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, de su abrazo, de su respiración forzada en la nuca.

Luchando contra mi equilibrio, él me fue llevando por la escalera y el pasillo hasta mi cuarto.

Cometí el error de mirar dentro del de mi hermano y observé que en la cama medio borrosa había un cuerpo bajo las sábanas y la imagen de hace un rato me azotó la mente. Comencé a llorar con violencia, a descargar el infinito dolor que llevaba dentro mío por tantos años.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de mi hermano?

¿Por qué tenía que amar a alguien de esta forma?

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a mí?

Me estoy muriendo Bill, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué no me salvas?

¿Por qué te quedas parado mirándome?

¿Te divierte?

¿O sabes lo que está pasando?

¿Sabrás que te amo con locura, que doy mi vida por ti, que eres todo lo que necesito?

Me recostó en la cama, me desvistió despacio y me tapó con las cobijas. El mundo se sacudía violentamente, la cama me engullía y mi hermano me había abandonado a la merced de los monstruos que amenazaban con destruirme… si quedaba algo por destruir.

Me abracé a la blanca almohada que tenía a mi lado y hundí mi cara en ella. No respiraba, que hermosa sensación.

Quedé dormido, sumido en una hermosa inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

 

Algo rebotaba debajo de mí, un ruido áspero retumbaba en mi oído y usaba mi cabeza de tambor.

Después, la calma.

Un suave _tun, tun_ de fondo, como a lo lejos, me arrullaba.

Sentí unos dedos juguetear con mis rastas y otros, cálidos y suaves deslizarse por mis facciones. Me estremecí cuando esos dedos viajaron por mis hombros y mi nuca, sin prisas. Suspiré, complacido. No recordaba haberme quedado dormido con alguien. De repente un dulce canto de los ángeles inundó mis oídos, suspiré mientras mi cuerpo sufría una sobredosis de endorfina, oxitocina y todas las hormonas de la felicidad y el amor.

Bill cantaba en un murmullo una dulce canción.

\- Sé que te estás haciendo el dormido. –Me picó en el hombro con el dedo y siguió acariciándome.

\- Intenta no gritar. –Le susurré con dolor. La cabeza me estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Y claro, si tienes una cruda de la hostia. –El volumen lo bajó, pero aún así seguía retumbándome todo.

\- Mm... –Bendito ese instante en que te despiertas y el olvido te domina.

Como una película, las imágenes de anoche volaron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo delante de mis ojos.

Maldita sea.

\- ¿Te levantarás? –No, quiero quedarme contigo para la eternidad... Me di la vuelta y la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana me cegó.

La cama se movió y los pequeños pasitos que comúnmente resonaban en la casa por Bill, ahora parecían una estampida de elefantes. Me cerró la cortina y siguió caminando hasta la puerta, allí se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro.

\- Pégate una ducha y te espero abajo para comer algo. –Debe estar la zorra de Alice, ¡no quiero bajar!

Corrí las sábanas de una patada y caminé despacio hasta el baño. Mi reflejo era terrible, si mamá me viera así se pega el susto de su vida. Regulé la temperatura con mucha paciencia o mucha lentitud, y me metí dentro.

Tan refrescante estaba el agua, sentía que me estaba purificando, aunque el dolor de mi corazón no se iba con nada. Lo llevaba tantos años aferrado a mí que ya había formado parte de mi cuerpo, como un músculo o una arteria. Estaba acostumbrado a convivir con él, a que se calme cuando mi hermano entraba en contacto conmigo y se pusiera histérico cuando se alejaba.

Pero una noche vino a mi cama y se recostó a mi lado, me contó de una chica con rasgos finos y pelo castaño largo tipo una cascada de chocolate, de sonrisa brillante y mirada penetrante; que todos los días tomaba con ella el bus, le atraía pero no sabía cómo saludarla y comenzar una charla. A partir de ahí el dolor se volvió insoportable; cuando la trajo a casa, cuando la besó por primera vez delante mío, cuando la abrazaba y le decía cosas al oído y sus sonrisas... Lo que más dolía eran sus sonrisas.

Lo bueno que después de tanto tiempo había logrado encontrar el equilibrio en mis facciones: por dentro me moría pero por afuera estaba todo tranquilo; adentro había un terremoto 8.8 en la escala de Richter y por fuera la calma absoluta.

\- Tom, ¿estás bien? –La voz de él del otro lado me sobresaltó. Terminé de anudar la toalla a mi cadera y abrí la puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Si, estoy bien. –Le sonreí.

\- A-abajo tengo... yo te...preparé algo para comer. –Balbuceó nervioso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, como perturbado.

Terminé de cambiarme y me lo encontré aovillado en el sillón, mirando la televisión. Me senté a su lado y me señaló la taza que estaba frente a mí.

\- Te hice un café y tosté pan.

\- Mhm, gracias. –Le sonreí pero desvió la vista sin esperar respuesta. Su atención estaba completamente dirigida a la aburrida película que pasan los domingos por la tarde, creo que una de esas baratas comedias románticas.

Daba pequeños mordiscos a una tostada con queso, y sonreía de costado por algún chiste.

Como cada vez que íbamos al cine, me pasé toda la película contemplándolo aunque ahora, sin la ventaja de la oscuridad, lo hacía más disimuladamente.

\- ¿Mamá llamó? –Le pregunté cuando la película terminó.

\- Si, mientras te duchabas. Regresan mañana a la tarde.

\- ¿Qué tal fue todo ayer? –Mi inconsciente se apoderó de mi boca y me arrepentí enseguida.

\- Bien. Alice se enojó un poco cuando le dije que se vaya porque quería cuidarte, pero...

\- ¿Cuidarme? –Le interrumpí.

\- Si, llegaste muy ebrio y me preocupaste. Más cuando te dio el ataque de llanto.

\- Pero que lindo hermanito que tengo, -le pellizqué las mejillas mientras le hablaba como un bebé- que me cuida y se preocupa por mí.

\- ¡Ya, basta! ¡Deberías besarme los pies por lo que hice! –Reía intentando alejarme con manotazos.

Se incorporó para tirarse arriba mío y después de varios minutos de intensa pelea en el sillón, terminó sentado en mis piernas y abrazado a mi cuello.

\- Le pedí que se fuera, me gané un par de gritos y algún que otro empujón, te los cobraré.

\- ¿Cómo te lo cobrarás? –Pregunté, pícaro. No esperé que clavara sus ojos en los míos con una fuerza demoledora. Sus pómulos se sonrojaron levemente y sonrío de costado.- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Se inclinó sobre mí y posó sus labios en los míos. Flipé. Quedé de a cuadros, triángulos, círculos y trapecios.

\- ¿No reaccionarás? –Murmuró. Coloqué las manos en su cuello, acariciando con los pulgares su mandíbula. Nos miramos por unos segundos con los alientos mezclándose.

Mi corazón latía más liviano y me di cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido. Acerqué nuestras bocas y le correspondí el beso. La felicidad y el amor que sentía no cabían en mí ni en el mundo. El universo se quedaba chico. Nos abrazamos con fuerza sin romper el contacto, nos besábamos con necesidad, con poder, con amor y pasión.

\- Oh, maldita sea, Bill. –Murmuré ofuscado, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Dios santo, que locura.

\- Anoche debía de haber sido la mejor noche de mi vida y yo sólo pensaba en ti. –Comenzó a hipar y las palabras casi no se le entendían. Sollozaba y lo abracé más fuerte, nuestros corazones estaban fundiéndose de a poco.- Rogué que fueras tú mi primera vez y lo esperé por tanto tiempo, ¡maldito desgraciado! –Me pegó un puñetazo en la espalda y volvió a abrazarme.- Tenía tanto miedo, Tom. Temía que tú me rechaces y perderte. ¿Cómo crees que sería mi vida sin ti?

\- Nula. Como la mía sin ti. –Se alejó un poco y con los dedos le borré las lágrimas negras. Se acercó y atrapó entre sus labios mi labio inferior y lo mordió. Lo tomé por la nuca y pegué nuestras bocas, quería recuperar los besos que nos perdimos. Sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, cuando se encontró con la mía ronroneó sensualmente y un escalofrío de placer me azotó la columna.

Se levantó y colocando una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Me miró de forma lasciva y después de tironear de mi remera, se abalanzó a mi boca penetrándola con la lengua, sin ningún preámbulo. Arañó mi pecho y gemí dentro de su boca.

Me estaba excitando mucho y lo tomé por la cadera para acercarlo más y que se diera cuenta de lo que me provocaba. Se restregó con maldad sobre mi pobre miembro que sufría bajo las capas de ropa.

\- Ahora, por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor, Tomy. –Dijo suplicante.

\- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. –La excitación se estaba confundiendo con los nervios.

\- Pues bésame, ábreme las piernas y métemela. Deja de tocarme los huevos, Tom. –Rió mientras se incorporaba. Se sacó la remera y me la tiró a la cara, lo vi alejarse meneando su pequeño culo escaleras arriba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era un sueño o la realidad? A la velocidad de la luz subí las escaleras para comprobarlo.

Entré en su pieza que es la primera del pasillo y no estaba; fui a la segunda, la de mis padres y tampoco. Y el baño tenía la luz apagada. La última habitación que me quedaba por revisar era la mía, así que entré pero tampoco se encontraba allí.

Percibí el _clac_ de la puerta al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodearme por la cadera, acariciando mi vientre. Las deslizó suavemente hasta mis pectorales y me arañó hasta el borde de los bóxers que se asomaban por encima del pantalón.

Al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordía mi nuca y mis hombros, luchaba por desabrochar mi jean. Extendí mis brazos y lo tomé por las caderas, haciendo presión para que se pegara a mi culo; sentí su pene semi-erecto en mis nalgas y su suspiro en mi piel. Percibí también que tampoco tenía el pantalón y que el mío ya reposaba en el suelo.

Me di la vuelta y lo besé con pasión, tomándolo por el culo y apretándolo.

\- ¿Sabes hacer esto? –Le pregunté al caer en la cama, con él a horcajadas sobre mí.

\- Nada que no se viera en Internet. –Lamía mi cuello, mi pecho. Regresaba a mi boca y volvía a bajar.- ¿Sabías que hay más videos de gemelos o hermanos haciéndolo que de novios o actores?

\- Inte…intere…sante. ¡Ah, uh! –Sus labios se cerraron entorno a la cabeza de mi polla.

El jodido piercing que tiene en la lengua está asesinándome.

Levanté un poco la cabeza para ver como mi tierno hermanito lamía mi polla en toda su extensión como si fuera un helado.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a...hacer...esto?

\- Estoy improvisando. –Arrancó el boxer y levantó un poco mis piernas para explorar con su lengua más profundamente.

\- ¿Haz practicado con una banana? ¡Ah, me matas! –Su mano apretaba mi falo mientras relamía mis testículos, el perineo y mi ano. De mi garganta nacían gemidos y jadeos que ninguna chica había podido arrancarme, no me reconocía.

Mi hermano, un hombre con todas las letras, me había llevado al noveno cielo y me depositaba allí _prendido fuego_. Tapó mi boca con su mano y comencé a lamer un par de sus dedos y cuando estuvieron bien ensalivados, levantó su cabeza y me miró de forma extraña, mezcla de lujuria y maldad. ¿Va a hacer lo que yo pien...?- ¡AAAAAH! Dios. –Dos dedos tortuosos dentro de mí, introducidos sin piedad.

\- Esto por todo el tiempo que guardaste silencio, maldito perro. –Los deslizó un poco hacia afuera, los escupió y comenzó un lento mete y saca; a la vez que lamía mi pene.

\- Bill, ya casi... –Dejó los dedos completamente metidos y tanteaba las paredes de mi intimidad.

Algo tocó que me produjo un orgasmo descomunal, una poderosa descarga eléctrica como un rayo azotó mi columna y mi cordura. Perdí la consciencia por menos de dos segundos, vagué por el cosmos, vi estrellas en mis ojos.

Cuando regresé, sentí que mi hermano me daba pequeños besos por toda la cara.

\- Me hiciste mierda. –Susurré. Me besó en la boca con mucho amor.

\- Y aún no termino. Cualquiera diría que eres un novato. –Bromeó besándome con más pasión. Intentando romper lo menos posible la unión de nuestras bocas, lo terminé de desvestir. Me recosté sobre él, rozando nuestras intimidades. Me rodeó con las piernas y me acercó más.

Esto no era un sueño, esto era la realidad. Estaba amándome en cuerpo y alma con mi hermano, la persona que me robó el corazón hace años.

\- Te amo. –Le susurré en un tono de voz terriblemente cursi, cerca de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y adiviné en ellos chispitas de felicidad, y eso me infló el pecho.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto. –Cubrí sus labios con los míos, con paciencia y volcando todo mi amor en ese precioso beso.

Bordeé con mi boca su mandíbula, su cuello; mordí su clavícula; lamí su pecho; llené de besos su piel. Me excitó a sobremanera escucharlo gemir, porque esta vez los provocaba yo.

Llegué a su ingle y me entraron un poco de nervios. Nunca le había hecho un oral a un hombre, ¿si no sé hacerlo bien? ¿Si no me gusta? ¿Si lo lastimo?

\- Como si fuera un helado.

\- ¿Eh? –Se apoyó en sus codos y me miró divertido.

\- Piensa que comes un helado. –Asentí.

Miré la gran polla que se erguía dura delante de mí y tomé entre mis dedos la base. Volví mí vista a su cara para ver cómo cerraba los ojos un segundo después de pasar mi lengua por la punta. Mm rico, como lo era él, entero.

Unos minutos después ya dominaba la técnica. Él se deshacía en gemidos y tuve que llevar mi mano a mi miembro, gritaba por un poco de atención.

\- Ven, ven. Fóllame, necesito sentirte Tomy. ¡Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora! –Se incorporó y me acerqué. Salivó mi polla y volvió a acostarse, levantando las piernas. Puse un almohadón debajo de su cadera para elevarlo un poco más.

Lo miré acostado, completamente entregado a mí y le sonreí. Me recosté a comerle la boca, despacio. Chupó dos de mis dedos y los llevé a su entrada, para lubricar un poco más. Metí un dedo y después otro; él, abajo de mí, se retorcía del dolor y placer.

Acomodé la cabeza en su entrada y sin dejar de besarlo hice presión. Entró y los dos dimos un pequeño grito, estaba muy estrecho.

\- Me duele… –Susurró en un hilo de voz. Le besé la punta de la nariz y dibujé un caminito de besos por toda su cara. Sus manos se aferraron en mi espalda, de vez en cuando me clavaba las uñas y eso me resultaba excitante, debo reconocer. Las deslizó hasta mis nalgas e hizo presión hacia abajo a la vez que elevaba la cadera. Me introduje hasta el fondo, no paré por más que él me lo pedía. Otra vez me quedé quieto, mirando la carita de Bill.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Murmuré.

\- Me siento lleno. –Intentó abrir los ojos pero la molestia que sentía se lo impedía.

Besé su labio inferior, lo succioné, chupé y mordí. Él sacó su lengua en medio de una sonrisa y lamió mis labios, devolviéndome el mordisco en el labio inferior.

\- Muévete, Tomy. –Murmuró con voz sensual en mi boca y metió su lengua, invitando a la mía a jugar. Me salí un poco y volví a meterme. Gimió. Empecé con un lento mete y saca hasta que él se acostumbró, luego comencé a bombear con más velocidad.

Me encantaba ver como se retorcía de placer bajo mío; me fascinó sentir sus uñas rasgar mi piel sin cuidados, sus dedos vagar por todo mi cuerpo; me excitaba más y más sus besos por doquier y su lengua jugueteando con la mía.

La velocidad iba decayendo, Bill tenía muchísimo aguante y mis brazos no podían sostenerme más. Caí sobre él, exhausto.

\- ¿Ya cansado? –Dijo en tono divertido. Su respiración chocando en mi oído me erizó la piel.

\- Que te den. –Respondí con una carcajada que se mezcló con una exhalación. Salí de él y me recosté boca arriba mientras él se acomodaba arriba mío.- Trabaja tú ahora.

\- Ya verás. –Sonrió maliciosamente mordiendo mis labios, rozando nuestros miembros. Se movió hacia adelante y lo ayudé a acomodar mi pene otra vez en su entrada. Ahora él llevaba las riendas del caballo, se movería a su ritmo y haría lo que sea conmigo. Se dejó caer de golpe, soltando un grito.

\- Oh, maldito masoca.

\- Bien que... –Se irguió y volvió a bajar.- ¡Ah! Te gusta. –Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, hacía círculos con su cadera y eso me volaba la cabeza. Con un poco de dificultad me senté y abracé a mi hermano.

Nos quedamos quietos unos minutos, sólo besándonos. Miré el espejo que reposaba en la pared y lo que vi me perturbó un poco: era la misma posición, la misma imagen de anoche cuando había encontrado a Bill con su novia.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto? –Preguntó llevando su vista hacia el espejo, pegando su mejilla a la mía. Agradecí que desviara mis pensamientos.

\- Pensaba en sacarnos una foto y hacerme un póster. –Golpeó mi cabeza con su mano, lanzando un par de carcajadas y volvió la vista al espejo. Me sentía completo, me sentía feliz.- Eres precioso.

\- Lo somos. Encajamos perfectamente. –Regresó a la tarea de besarme y hacía un pequeño vaivén con la cadera que rápidamente me elevó el calor. Estaba a punto de acabar y se lo hice saber. Se salió y me obligó a recostarme. Levantó mis piernas y fue directamente sobre mi entrada. Metió dos dedos en mi boca y los llevó abajo para metérmelos con violencia, como había hecho antes. Bloqueó mis manos para que no pudiera tocarme, me torturaba de la forma más sensual y cruel.

Se colocó entre mis piernas y me penetró, firme. Despacio, pero sin parar. El dolor me estaba acuchillando, pero era muy placentero.

\- Fuerte, Billy, y duro. –Le ordené. Tomó velocidad y mi vista se nubló de estrellas.

\- No resistiré mucho más. –Dijo ente gemidos minutos después.

\- Vamos, Bill. –Una mano se cerró en torno a mi miembro, masturbándome despacio; la otra la llevé a su culo, ayudándolo a penetrarme más profundo.

Cerró los ojos, bufando como un toro; cerré los míos también y sentí como nuestra conexión se hacía más intensa. Murmuramos a la vez expresiones de amor, contorsionándonos de placer. Me llenó de su semilla, nos llenamos de nuestra semilla. Quedamos tendidos respirando agitadamente; sentir su piel sobre la mía, el latido de su corazón, su jadeo y el olor de su cuerpo fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

\- Hay una página de Internet que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que podemos probar... –Sugirió desde mi pecho.

\- ¿Cuándo llegan del viaje mamá y Gordon?

\- Mañana por la tarde.

\- ¿Tenemos tiempo? –Levantó la cabeza y ensanchó la sonrisa.

Salió de mi interior y me besó, lentamente, como si probara por primera vez el sabor de mis labios, como si no tuviéramos más de 24 horas para nosotros solos, sino toda una eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final. Tardé en subirlo porque... no sé, me colgué. Pronto espero tener algo más que subir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay porno al final, puse "mature" por eso -.- No se me desesperen, muchachas bellas.


End file.
